Children of the Bad Revolution
by Rathloriel
Summary: Darcy Lewis took no prisoners. A story of how Steve fell in love with Darcy after she almost blew herself up. Darcy/Steve.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: Blow me**** away.**

Darcy Lewis took no prisoners and no shit. From anyone. Whether it was from strangers or loved ones, she'd always been the one to call people out on their bullshit.

Unfortunately for her, sometimes that meant offending said loved ones. She couldn't care less about strangers; it's not like she'd ever see them again. But it was different with people you cared about, who for some unexplained reason cared about you in return. Not that this particular person cared.

She still cringed at the heated words she had exchanged with Red, White and True Blue. Aka Steve Rogers, aka the man she was all kinds of hot and bothered for, aka the man who barely acknowledged her whenever she happened to be around the not-so merry band of superheroes.

But Darcy couldn't help who she was, couldn't stop herself from cutting off his tirade with a glib, devil-may-care retort that coloured her outlook on life. She felt his stare the moment the words had spewed from her mouth.

'What did you just say?' The muscle in his jaw was doing wonderful, twitchy things and she wondered what he would do if she planted a big, wet smooch on that bad boy. He'd probably turn tomato red and have an aneurysm... Hm.

The silence stretched uncomfortably and she couldn't put off answering any longer, so she looked into his eyes, and damn. She really need to work on her brain to mouth filter. It was obviously clogged with one too many pop tarts, ramen and Starbucks.

The upset, you kicked my puppy expression was aimed straight at her and his eyes were twin pools of sadness, barely restrained anger and her favourite shade of blue. Another reason to hate him, but love him. The patriotic bastard.

And even though it killed her to say it again, she did. Because that's who she was. And she was tired of being yelled at. 'I said, if you're just going to shout at me, why even bother to get Stark to swoop in and save me. It's not like anyone's going to miss this.' She flapped her hand up and down at herself to emphasize her point.

Captain Perfect's gaze narrowed and, oh boy, she was definitely up shit creek without a paddle. The muscle in his jaw was working a mile a minute, and was it possible to give a living legend a rage-fuelled heart attack?

From the way he was breathing at her, it just might be. 'How can you say that?' His teeth were gritted. Another sign that she should have just cut and run. 'You know very well that you'd be missed, Ms. Lewis.' How he managed to be polite and condescending in the same sentence, she'd never know.

Sadly, when Darcy was annoyed, she didn't know when to shut up. 'I can say that easily because it's true, Cap. Besides, Tony was in my ear telling me what to do, and if you hadn't yelled and pointed at me, that flying drone wouldn't have even known I was there!'

'So now it's my fault that you almost got yourself blown up?!' He threw his hands up, giving her a disbelieving, incredulous look and crap bag, she was starting to get super pissed off with his high and mighty attitude.

'Ok, you two lovebirds need to stop. We've got incoming.' Stark, who'd been gleefully watching the exchange, finally interjected. He smirked and pointed upwards, turning a blind eye at the Captain's bulged eyes, red ears and stammering reply that_ we aren't lovebirds, Tony_.

Rolling her eyes, Darcy ignored the adorableness of Spangles and turned to the man with better hair than a Victoria's Secret model. 'Rip 'em a new one, Metal Man.' She raised her fist, which was promptly bumped by Stark, even as he surveyed the skies.

'Time to rock'n'roll, Capsicle. Put on your dancing shoes.' Without preamble, Stark shot off into the danger zone above them.

Seeing that as a sign to get the hell out of there, Darcy turned to run to the nearest subway entrance but was stopped by a steely hand to the shoulder.

'Be careful,' were the only stern words she heard before a blast to her left knocked her right off her feet, sending her into sweet oblivion.

_**Notes:**__ So, I've started writing again after a long hiatus. More chapters to come in the future. The next part will be up as soon as possible. Sometimes, I write really long winded descriptions, please forgive me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: BTW.**

'She's a tough 'tater.'

Steve raised his head wearily and straightened his hunched shoulders.

Although he agreed with the sentiment, his eyes somehow avoided looking at the prone figure in front of him. Instead, he watched stoically as Stark blustered his way into the tiny hospital room, hidden in the depths of SHIELDs' headquarters, sans Iron Man suit.

Hours had passed, but he was still in his grime-ridden suit and here was Stark, looking like he'd just stepped out of a Very Important Meeting in a three-piece that probably cost more than a year's salary for the general population. It made him feel slightly silly, like a little boy playing dress up in his superhero costume.

Then again, Tony Stark had a magical way about him that made Steve feel silly whenever they were in the same room together.

'Agent Son of Coul is waiting to be debriefed on sub-level 4, _btw_.' Stark must have seen the dazed expression on his face because he rolled his eyes. 'Go talk to Coulson, I'll have Happy come and sit with her or something.'

Steve frowned. 'Why not you?'

'Ew, no.' The look of absolute disgust on his collegue's face gave him his answer, but Tony still decided to chime in. 'Me and hospitals don't get along. Even if they're in a secret government facility that's... Not so secret,' he quickly added before Steve could interject.

He warily observed Tony as he paced the room, hands behind his back. The billionaire's gaze roamed around the place with a look of thinly veiled contempt before he pulled out his phone and began fiddling with it. He was obviously extremely uncomfortable in his surroundings and Steve couldn't help feel a little bit sympathetic.

As Tony contemplated the contents of his phone, the words that had been stuck in Steve's throat since the incident a few hours ago slowly bubbled to the surface. 'It's my fault that she's in here, isn't it?' The words felt heavy and bitter on his tongue, but they were familiar. He was no stranger to guilt, after all.

Stark froze. 'Just for the record, I'm not good with the whole emotional spewage-'

'-Tony!'

The sigh released by other man was long and suffering. 'Ok, fine, you want the truth?'

He nodded cautiously, wondering if this was a good idea.

It wasn't.

'It kind of _was_ your fault. You should have been paying attention, but it was a mistake. Get over it. Make it up to her,' Stark paused, contemplating. 'You want me to send her an iTunes gift card? I could do that. Honestly, she'd forgive you in, like, a nanosecond.'

'I don't think that's an appropriate gift for almost getting someone killed.' Steve frowned. Although... Tony Stark was many things, but wrong was not one of them.

'This is Lewis we're talking about, Captain. She's the poster child of inappropriate.'

Stark squinted at him before his face lit up, alarming Steve with its rather manic quality. 'Or you could just man up and give her an apology followed by a big old smacker. She's been waiting for you to make a move for months, you know.'

He didn't know, actually. But the information was not entirely unwelcome, judging by the way his heart twisted in his chest and pumped a little faster.

A lot faster.

In fact, months later, Steve still distinctly remembers the first time he'd met Darcy Lewis on a misty Wednesday morning, last October when Tony had called him in to test his strength against some equipment.

The lab he had entered was like a tribute to organised chaos with papers and metal objects strewn all over the place. He remembered when, just as he was about to hit some metal prototype, Darcy had whirled into the room like a brunette storm in a teacup, all loud and bubbly and smiling, packaged in a body with endless curves that would have sent any man to his knees in supplication. She had gotten Tony to sign some papers with minimal bloodshed, saluted Steve with a wink that could only have been described as salacious, before twirling out as fast as she'd entered.

He never even had the time to blush.

It had been... An unforgettable first meeting. One that had left a lasting impression.

Sadly, his inability to converse normally with the opposite sex meant that he never knew what to say whenever they happened to be in the same room, which wasn't often. Instead, not saying anything at all became the norm between them, and he had let the status quo drag on until today when she'd almost gotten herself killed.

Unfortunately for him, his final warning was actually the reason she'd almost gotten herself killed the second time, so he wasn't too confident that Darcy would even be happy to entertain the idea of his company, let alone a kiss.

Shaking his head, Steve lowered his reddened face but instantly became alert as a tiny moan drifted over from the hospital bed.

'Must you be so loud, Sparky? I don't think they heard you all the way in Kentucky.'

Steve started slightly, stood up and took a guilty step back as Darcy slowly righted herself, a generous bruise shading the right side of her face.

She ignored him in favour of glaring at Stark. 'I still want that voucher.'


End file.
